The Good Kind of Wrong
by Christal-R
Summary: The group of friends have decided to spend their Christmas holidays in the mountains but when she has to share a cabin with her ex boyfriend's brother, what will happen from there? AshleyxJeff. Also feat. Y2J, Trish, Maria, Londrick, Mickie, RKO & Candice
1. Chris's Idea

**The Good Kind of Wrong**

**A/N: A new story yet again, lol. I know I have so many stories up but I just love this new idea I got in my head! Lol. This story is going to be based on Ashley and Jeff. The title of this story has been inspired by a song called Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls.**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my friend Rory. She's the one who wanted me to write a story about this new pairing so here I am! Also I would like to thank her for helping me name this story as well, lol. Please review and let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

**Synopsis****: A group of friends have decided to spend their Christmas holidays in the mountains but when she has to share a cabin with her ex boyfriend's brother, what will happen from there? AshleyxJeff.**

**Chapter 1: Chris's Idea**

Ashley parked her car outside as she had just arrived at her best friend's house. She had no idea what was the main reason behind the meeting that Trish had to call her over to. But then curiosity began to arouse the dirty blonde from the time she entered the driveway, she saw four cars that were already parked at the house.

She wrapped her scarf around her neck, put on her gloves and placed her snow cap firmly over her head before she went out of her car. She was greeted with the cold air brushing past her face as she got out. Winter had arrived and the special holiday was coming just around the corner. Ashley was so excited about Christmas and to just see the trees beautifully decorated and lighted made her smile.

Ashley beamed when she came upon a Christmas wreath hanging on the door. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. She was soon greeted by a blonde with a big smile flashing on her face.

"Ashes!"

Ashley wrapped her arms around her best friend as they shared a hug.

"Hey Trish," said Ashley and then she stepped into the hallway and took off her coat and scarf and placed on the coat rack as Trish closed the door. Ashley could hear the loud talking and laughter coming from the next room.

"Everyone else is in the living room. Come on."

They walked over to the living room area where the source of the laughter came from. Ashley smiled when she saw her friends sitting down and having a fun time. The laughter died down when they saw the dirty blonde entered the room and smiled.

"Good morning everyone!" said Ashley.

"'Morning Ashley," they said in unison and she went over to greet them with hugs and kisses.

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" Trish asked as Ashley made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Sure that would be great!" said Ashley.

"Marshmallows or whipped cream?"

"Marshmallows please."

"Coming right up!" said Trish. "The cookies should be ready by now so they'll be out from the oven in a bit!"

"Sounds good," said Paul. "Just make sure they don't run away."

His girlfriend Mickie rolled her eyes and laughed. "That will never happen."

"It could happen," said Randy as he placed his mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. "Once that gingerbread man is decorated, he'll come out to life!"

"And then he'll jump down from the counter to the floor," his girlfriend Candice added with a giggle.

"And then he'll yell," Maria continued on with the sentence and looked at her boyfriend Brian.

"Run run as fast as you can," he said in a squeaky voice to imitate the gingerbread man. "You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!"

The group of friends cackled into laugher. 

"I rest my case," said Paul. "So Trish I would advise you to make sure that all doors are closed…and windows too."

Trish made a playful roll of the eyes. "Oh whatever Paul! I'll be back in a minute."

Trish went to the kitchen and Ashley turned and made a smile at her friends. Among the group were couples and she couldn't be happier for Mickie and Paul, Maria and Brian; Randy and Candice.

Just like Ashley, Jeff Hardy was single and he had happened to be the brother of her ex boyfriend. It had been about a month since her world had crashed down before her and Ashley never come to terms with the breakup since then.

"So Ashley how are you?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"I'm good thanks," Ashley lied. She put on a best smile as possible to make them convinced that she was when in truth she wasn't feeling at all great. "And how's everyone?"

"We're doing great," said Mickie. "Just wondering why we're all here. Did she tell you what this is about?"

"No I don't," said Ashley. "I was just about to ask you guys that."

Brian chuckled. "Well Trish told us to come over because we have a meeting. I'm guessing she told you the same right?"

"Yeah she did," said Ashley.

Paul let out a deep sigh and made a roll of the eyes. "So much for missing Terminator on HBO. I probably missed the start of it by now."

"Then turn on the TV, will you?" Jeff laughed.

"Nah that will be disrupt our little moment together," said Paul with a chuckle. "You know it's been a while since we all sat down together and talk about stuff."

"Yeah it has been a while hasn't it?" Mickie said. "Well maybe this meeting is Trish's way of having a get together."

"Well it sure sounded really urgent," said Maria with a giggle.

"Let's all ask her what this meeting is about," Candice put in.

"I couldn't agree more," said Randy.

They were just as curious as Ashley was about why Trish had called them over. But they didn't have to wait much longer though as Trish came back into the living room with a mug with both hands and the steam was appearing from the brim and began to dance in the air.

"Here's your hot chocolate with marshmallows as requested!" said Trish as she handed it to Ashley cautiously. "Careful though, it's really hot!"

"Well that's the way it should be," Ashley giggled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Trish beamed.

"So Trish, are the cookies are ready?" Maria asked as the dirty blonde blew her hot drink softly before taking a couple sips. Ashley could feel her throat tingled a bit by the hotness of the drink yet her body started to feel warmed little by little in an instant.

"Yes they are!" Trish announced happily. "Now I just have to get the icing from the fridge. I have different varieties of candy so I can start on decorating them!"

Ashley smiled as she swallowed a bit of hot chocolate before placing her mug on the coffee table.

"That sounds great. Now isn't there something you want to tell us?"

"Uh oh yeah I have chocolate chips as well!" said Trish with a quick nod of the head. "I should have more of that in the pantry."

"That's not what she meant and you know it," said Randy. "So spill the beans and I mean _every_ last one of them."

Trish scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "So I can't invite my friends over for some hot chocolate and cookies?"

"Oh so this is what it's all about then?" Jeff asked. "Hot chocolate and cookies? Wow, this is the best meeting that I've ever been to!"

"You said it dude!" said Brian with a thumbs up.

The laughter filled the room and then Trish cleared her throat to speak and to grab their attention.

"Okay to be honest I have no idea why you guys have to come here."

Trish had already predicted what their reaction would be and she was proven right when the faces of disbelief were all looking at her and then it wasn't long until they had come up with one response to this:

"What?!"

"You're kidding right?" Candice began to ask.

Trish sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I wouldn't be saying this if I'm not."

"I don't understand," Ashley began as she raised a brow of confusement. "You called us all down here for this meeting that sounded really important. So now you're telling us there's isn't one?"

"Well no…I mean yes!" Trish let out a frustrated sigh and stomped her foot. "This was Chris's idea!" 

"Chris?" Randy asked. "What was he planning?"

Trish was about to open her mouth again but then no word came out of it as a new voice took over instead.

"He's planning to get us all into an adventure!"

Trish turned around to see her boyfriend Chris Jericho who had just arrived home. He was standing at the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"You're just one minute away from getting your hair pulled off mister!" 

Chris had his hands up to his chest in defense. "Hey! Hey! Easy Trish, I just got a new haircut." 

"Will you stop being funny?!" Trish snapped and gestured a hand to point at the group. "Look, I've done all your work! Are you happy?" 

"Yes I'm happy about that actually," said Chris with a smile and kissed her on the temple. "Thanks sweetie."

"Don't you sweetie me!" said Trish fumed and then grabbed the bag he brought in with him. "And what's this you've got here? This better have groceries in it."

Chris snapped his fingers and made a face. "I knew my instincts were telling me to go to that supermarket on the way back."

"CHRIS!" 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Chris said apologetically. "I was just so exci--"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" Trish cut in as she flung her hand angrily into the bag in and began rummaged for the contents.

"So Chris you mentioned something about _'getting us all into an adventure'," _Jeff began to say. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Chris smirked. It was time for him to reveal his plan to the group.

"Well my friend…"

"The Big Bear?" Trish questioned, looking at brochure she took out from the bag. She flipped the brochure over to the back before turning to him with her eyebrow raised. "Chris…what's going on?"

Chris had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and then said, "I'll tell you what's going on." He turned to the group and his smile got wider when he made his announcement.

"We're going to the mountains!"

The group of eight people exchanged looks while Trish's eyes grew in shock and turned to him as if to say, "We are?" Chris chuckled at her reaction and simply nodded. 

"So this meeting is finally going somewhere," said Paul as she stroked his chin a bit. "Interesting."

Ashley thought the same as she leaned forward a bit from her seat as she was keen to know more of a possible trip that Chris had told them. It just might be her cure that she needed to help her get out of her misery.


	2. I'm Sharing With Who?

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter! They're very much appreciated! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 2 – I'm Sharing With Who?**

"Chris, you are a genius!" Trish said with a smile as she and Chris loaded their bags into his van.

"Do you mean that out of sarcasm or out of excitement?"

Trish laughed. "Excitement indeed! All of us definitely needed a vacation."

"Well I'm glad you agree to that," said Chris with a grin. He had an idea that they should spend the holidays up in the mountains and the group had agreed to it. So the decision had been made that they would spend a week so that they would return back to their homes; on time for Christmas.

"Well I think we're all set and ready to go!" said Chris.

"Not quite," said Trish. "Ashley's still in the house. So I'm going to check on her and then I'll lock the place up."

"Okay great. So you packed the snacks right?"

"Yep and they're in the car already."

"Did you pack the-"

"Yes I got cookies."

"And?"

"Pretzels too."

"And?"

"And Doritos."

"And?"

Trish made a roll of the eyes. "Yes Chris I packed your favorite. Rice krispie treats."

"Oh we're going to have such a lovely ride," said Chris with a grin. Trish made another roll of the eyes and laughed.

"I'm going to get Ashley," she said.

Trish went back inside the house and didn't have to go up the stairs after all when the dirty blonde was already on her way down from the washroom.

"Oh I was just about to tell you that we're ready to go."

"Well so am I," said Ashley with a small smile.

"Great. Well you're coming with Chris, me, Jeff and Mickie. The others are with Randy."

"Oh okay then," said Ashley. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes thanks. I just want to make sure that everything is in order. You know that I hate to leave the house in a messy state!"

"Yeah I know," said Ashley with a laugh. "Alright then."

After spending a few minutes in the house, the two blondes stepped out with Trish being the last person to exit and turned to lock the door behind her. Trish went to the front seat of the van while Ashley joined Mickie and Jeff at the back.

"Hey Ash," Mickie beamed. "Are you excited about the trip?"

"Yeah I am," said Ashley with a small smile. At least for her it could be something that she needed to take her mind off Matt.

"I'm totally excited!" said Mickie.

"Me too," said Jeff with a grin.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Chris with a smirk. "You went mad when you found out that The Big Bear offers snowboarding!" 

"Hey it's a dream come true," said Jeff with a laugh. "I've always wanted to try it!"

"Well you're in luck," said Chris with a smile as he started the engine. "Okay everyone we're heading out!"

"Alright!" said Trish and then whooped along with Mickie. Ashley giggled softly at this and soon Chris moved out of the driveway with Randy driving behind and them.

Ashley made a small smile as she looked out of the window on her side as she watched the houses and the Christmas trees disappearing from sight as the van drove past them. Then an image of a face came into her mind and that same image had haunted since the time of the breakup. She made a sigh but no one didn't notice this as the music blasted through the speakers of the radio.

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
_

_I let go_

_But there's just no one that gets me like you  
_

_You are my only _

_My only one_

Ashley couldn't understand any of it at all. He was the only one for her but then he told her that she wasn't the one for him? She was crushed at the revelation and wondered if she could ever get over him. The song _Only One_ by Yellowcard faded and soon a new song by Leona Lewis began to play.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

Trish said she could but they were just words in trying to make her feel better. Ashley just couldn't let go no matter how angry she was. She hated him but at the same time, her heart wanted him to come back to her….

And she knew that it would never happen….

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's going to hurt when it heals too  
Oh yeah (It'll all get better in time)  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile because I deserve too  
Oooh(It'll all get better in time)_

Ashley made a quiet sigh as the second chorus came on as she was starting to have doubts that things would get any better for her….

----------

The group had arrived at the cabin resort by sunset. They came out of the vehicles and unloaded their luggage and brought them into the lobby. Chris and Trish were at the reception desk while the others sat down in the lounge to relax themselves after a long drive to their destination.

"Finally we're here," said Brian. "I think I'll just skip dinner and jump right into the bed."

Candice laughed. "Yeah I feel the same. I'm so exhausted."

"Well let's take a little break and then we'll go eat something," said Paul.

"Sounds good," said Jeff with a smile.

Maria turned to Ashley who was sitting next to her. The dirty blonde seemed to be in the next world other than inside the lounge.

"Ashley?"

"Huh?" Ashley said with a jump and turned to Maria.

"Are you dreaming?"

"Sorta," said Ashley with a nervous giggle. "I guess I'm a bit tired."

"Well you did take an afternoon nap," Mickie reminded her. "Well actually you took a ten minute nap but still."

Ashley laughed. "When I get into the cabin I'm going straight to my bed. I don't think I'll bother taking off my coat and boots!"

"Lazy," said Brian with a roll of the eyes.

"You would have done the exact same thing!"

"Yeah but I'll leave on the socks."

"Whatever," said Ashley and made a playful roll of the eyes.

"Okay guys they're on their way over," said Randy, getting the group's undivided attention to two people heading over to them. Ashley smiled a little as she thought of a warm bed that would be waiting for her.

"Alright guys we have the keys," said Trish.

"As you all know only two people can share a cabin so we'll have to split up into pairs," said Chris. "I'm with Trish."

"Candice and I will share," said Randy and took a key from Chris.

"I'm with Maria," said Brian and he took the next key.

"I'll go with Mickie," said Paul and he took the third key.

Chris looked at the last key he was holding the last key in the palm of his hand. He looked at Ashley. "Okay so that leaves…"

Ashley sensed an awkward feeling creeping up to her as she turned to look at the man she was going to share the cabin with.

Her ex boyfriend's brother.


	3. The Unusual Side of Ashley

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Please keep on reviewing! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 – The Unusual Side of Ashley**

"So I guess this is it."

Ashley nodded. "Yep."

Jeff made a nod as if to clarify the room number though they had come to the right place. He slid the key into the hole and hearing the sound of a click a second later, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Jeff turned to look at her.

"After you," he told her.

She walked and then she dropped her bags onto the polished floor.

"Finally," she said with a sigh of relief.

He closed the door behind him and began to explore around the cabin. "It looks nice."

Ashley began to look around as well. "Yeah it does."

The living area was small yet very cozy. The greeting to the two guests was a friendly one as they were welcomed by the warmth from the fire happily dancing inside the fireplace.

"Let's look around," said Jeff.

"Okay."

The bathroom was the next part of the tour and the last stop was the bedroom.

The single bedroom that was.

Ashley flushed and made a glance at him and he caught her eye as he looked at her. There was no doubt that there was a feeling of awkwardness between them.

"Uh. . .right then," Jeff began, scratching his head. "You know what? You can take the room and I'll take the couch outside."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked. She felt stupid for asking this but she felt the need of saying something to get rid of the awkwardness she was feeling from head to toe.

"Yeah I'm cool with it. Besides girls need their beauty sleep so I think that's fair."

"Okay," said with a shrug and chuckled a little. "Thanks though."

"Don't mention it," said Jeff with a smile. "I'm going to see what good programs are on. Wanna head back out?"

"No it's okay. I want to relax here for a while."

"Alright then. See you in a bit."

Ashley nodded. "Oh I left my bags outside."

"It's okay I got it."

Jeff vanished and then appeared back with two bags in his hand and pretending to be struggling with them.

"Oh gosh Ash, what have you got in these two bags? Your whole wardrobe from home?"

"Haha but no," said Ashley with a roll of the eyes. "And thanks," Jeff placed the bags on the carpeted floor.

"You're welcome. Don't forget that we have to leave here in the next hour."

"I won't."

Jeff smiled. "Shall I close the door?"

"Yes thanks," said Ashley and made a small smile.

He offered a small wave and Ashley returned the gesture and soon Jeff disappeared behind the door. She threw off her jacket and scarf and kicked off her boots mindlessly into a corner. She plopped into the bed and let out a weary sigh. She was starting to think if joining the group was a bad idea. Ashley wouldn't want to be in way of their fun. This trip should take her mind off things right?

But it was clear that she was still thinking about her ex boyfriend.

Though it was just her first night of the vacation, she wanted to go home.

-----------

When the show was over, Jeff turned off the television and looked at his watch. He and Ashley had about twenty minutes to get ready for dinner. He went to Ashley's room and knocked on the door.

Ashley opened the door and made a faint smile for him. "Hey."

"Hey. I'm just checking to see if you're ready to go."

"Oh right…well I don't think I'll be coming after all."

"Why not?"

"I'm not very hungry."

"You're not? We've come a long way. Surely you must be starving like me."

Ashley chuckled lightly. "After eating the cookies and chips and pretzels and rice krispie treats…I don't think my stomach can hold any more."

Jeff chuckled. "Okay well….you can still come. Just not to eat of course."

"No it's okay. I just want to be on my own actually."

"Oh okay. So that means I'm on my own then."

Ashley nodded. "Sorry."

"That's okay," said Jeff with a smile. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay," said Ashley and made a faint smile. "Bye."

She closed the door as he felt. She went back to her bed again and clung onto the pillow closely to her stomach. There was still pain crawling inside of her. Then tears came out of her eyes as she dug her head into the pillow. She hadn't forgotten about Matt and she began to wonder if the same pain she was feeling would ever go away.

------------------

After taking shower and getting dressed, Jeff was ready to head out of the cabin. He decided to take one last check with Ashley before he could go. He went to Ashley's room and was going to knock when he found that the door was halfway open. He pushed it gently and began to peep behind it.

"Ashley?"

There was no response. The room was dark but he could still make out a figure sitting on the bed. Jeff let his hand trailed on the wall opposite him to find a switch and as he turned it on, the lights came on to reveal Ashley sitting in a cross legged position and her back was turned to him. But the minute they came on, Ashley turned around to face him.

"Hey," said Jeff. "I was just checking on you again."

"What am I? A kid?"

"No," said Jeff with a chuckle. "I just thought---"

"You thought what? I'm very capable of taking care of myself thank you very much."

"What are you…"

"And why the hell you turned on the lights? Did I ask you to?"

"No…."

"Then turn them off and leave them off okay?!"

Jeff was taken aback by Ashley's sudden change in her behavior. She was so calm and cool earlier and now she was treating him like dirt?

"Whoa Ashley," said Jeff as he gave her a look of disbelief. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? I told you I want to be alone didn't I?"

"Yes I know that. But I just thought I should let you know that I'm heading out now so you'll be on your own now."

"Well that's nice to know," said Ashley with a hint of harshly sarcasm in her voice. "Just get out alright?"

She dug her head back into the pillow and Jeff watched on as he stood at the doorway in confusement. Then when he heard her start to cry, he could tell that something was wrong. He went over to her and crouched down to check on her.

"Ashley, what's wrong?"

She lifted her head slightly and looked at him. "Absolutely nothing."

But he was no fool. The fresh wet tears staining on her face said a lot than just 'nothing'.

"Just tell me," Jeff urged. "I want to help."

"You want to help?"

"Yes."

Ashley's face turned sour. "Then get the hell out of my room."

"But…" 

"I said get the hell out! NOW!"

Jeff didn't want to leave, especially when Ashley was in this state. But in order for her to stop yelling, he had no choice to abide with her wishes. As he was near the door, he turned to her once more.

"I'm turning off the lights and I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Ashley mumbled and got back into the position as Jeff had found her. "Just leave me alone."

Jeff looked at her with worry and concern. He wanted to know what the problem was but he told himself that he would find out later after she calmed down a bit.

As she looked away from him, Ashley could feel his presence. He hadn't left yet and she secretly wished that he had. Then the lights were switched off first and the door was heard closing soon after.

She was alone again. She was back to being swallowed into the darkness.

And soon enough her blue eyes unleashed the tears as she was crying again.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Thanks to TorriexJohn, rory21, jojocheer28, xAttitudex and NarutoBleachRules for the reviews. Here is the new chapter, finally! Lol. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy and Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4 – I'm Sorry**

Trish woke up the next morning with her mind stuck on her best friend. She was starting to worry about her best friend since she didn't come to dinner last night. Trish had hoped that she was okay. Maybe she shouldn't worry too much but still, she couldn't help but to be a bit concerned for her.

A strong arm snaked over her waist had taken her mind off Ashley, at least for a moment. Trish smiled softly at this and took his hand.

"Are you awake?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Trish replied.

Chris sat up on the bed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before giving her a kiss on the temple. Trish smiled a little and then sighed afterwards.

"What wrong babes?" Chris asked with concern.

"Oh I'm sorry…I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Trish made a sigh. "It's Ashley. I'm starting to worry about her."

"Oh right. It's because she didn't show up at dinner last night?"

"Yeah," said Trish. "I mean it's not like her to skip dinner, knowing that she loves to eat. Well she eats a lot for someone her size but still….."

Chris chuckled. "Yeah I get what you mean. So you think something is wrong?"

Trish sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She nodded. "Yes I do and I think I know what the problem is."

"What is it?" Chris asked.

Trish made a sigh and looked at him. "I have a feeling that she just couldn't bring herself to let go…at least not yet it seems."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean her breakup with Matt."

"Oh. Right…"

"Uh huh," said Trish. "These last few weeks, she's been so…distant. She's quiet most of the time and I tend to worry about what she might be thinking of. What do you think? Should I worry less for her?"

"Well if there is something going on like you said, then you do have the right to be worried about her. That shows how much you care."

Trish nodded in agreement. She cared for her best friend a lot. She was like a sister to her and she would do anything for her.

"I really want her to move on with her life," said Trish. "I want her to be happy, just like…"

She paused and reached out for his hand, holding it before looking back deeply into his blue eyes. "Just like I am with you."

Chris beamed and kissed her hand. "I'm sure she'll find someone sooner or later. All she needs is to have hope."

"Yeah I told her that before but she doubts it," said Trish with a sigh.

"Don't worry. One day you will see that happy smile on her face."

She smiled. "I hope so."

Chris smiled back and turned to the alarm clock. "Wow. We're up early."

"It's six thirty," said Trish and giggled. "That is early. I don't think the others will be up by now."

"So what do you suggest that we should do?"

"Nothing. I just want to stay like this, in your arms."

Chris smiled. "Sounds good. Love you Trish."

"Love you too Chris."

The couple then shared a sweet kiss to start off the morning.

----------

Ashley was looking out the window, thinking about last night. She was angry but hurt at the same time. She didn't mean to snap at Jeff at all. Her emotions had only got the best of her. She sighed.

She went into the living area where Jeff was sleeping soundly on the couch. She walked cautiously so to not wake him up. Ashley sat on the arm rest and watched him sleep. He tossed and turned a little but Ashley was still at the arm rest. He was still sleeping soundly.

It seemed that Jeff wouldn't be getting up anytime soon so the apology would have to wait. Ashley made a quiet sigh and shook her head as if to now disapprove the stupid idea she made of waiting for him to wake up.

"Why did I even bother?" She muttered. She stood up and headed back to her room.

"You want something?"

Ashley stopped at the door. She turned around and looked at him. Could he have sensed her in his sleep?

"You're up?" She spoke up, not sure of whether he was or not.

"Yeah. I was just resting my eyes for a bit."

"You know if you do that then you'll fall back to sleep again."

"No I won't. I'm wide awake….just need to rest my eyes a little."

"Right," said Ashley with a slight laugh. "So…how's the couch?"

"It wasn't that bad actually. It's quite comfortable."

"Good to hear." Ashley thought about what she was about to do earlier. She bit her lower lip. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he said.

Ashley went back to the couch and sat on the arm rest. She looked down at him and his eyes were still closed. She made a sigh and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair as she stared into the fireplace.

"I want to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. You haven't done anything wrong…I was just….mad at myself."

"Why would you be mad at yourself?"

"I was mad at myself because…I'm just not good enough for any guy to love me."

"Not true."

Ashley turned her head and this time Jeff had his eyes open and he was now sitting up.

"If it's not true then why am I feel like I'm worthless?"

"You're not worthless okay? You're a special, one of a kind person."

"Yeah sure," said Ashley with a roll of the eyes. "I must have done something wrong for Matt to break up with me…."

"Look, Matt is an idiot for dumping you. You have nothing to be blamed for."

"Idiot is a strong word, coming from you," said Ashley, sounding a bit surprised at his comment.

"Just because he's my brother, doesn't mean that I have to agree with everything he says and does. I personally don't agree with him comparing you to Lita."

Ashley made a shrug. "Maybe she has something that I don't."

"What?! Don't say that."

"It could be true…"

"Don't. You're being insecure."

"Well I can't help it!" Ashley stood up from the arm rest promptly. "For months I've been wondering why. I've been wondering what I have done to deserve this." 

Jeff threw off the blanket aside and stood up to look at her. "You have done nothing! The only person to be blamed for this is Matt, not you."

"I just…I just don't understand….why…."

Ashley broke down in tears. Her hands covered her face. Jeff took her in his arms and hugged her for comfort.

"It's okay," Jeff spoke softly. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry," Ashley managed to say in between sobs. "I'm sorry for how I acted towards you last night. I've been so horrible to you. I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay Ash. I knew that something is wrong at the beginning. I'm not mad at you."

There was a comfortable silence. They were like this for a moment until Jeff spoke up.

"Let's get ready to head out. We have to meet the others by eight thirty."

"Oh yeah…sure," said Ashley. She pulled away from him and wiped her face. "What time is it now?"

Jeff looked at his watch. "It's now quarter to eight. We've got some time."

"Cool. So who's taking the shower first?"

"You go."

"Okay," said Ashley with a giggle.

"Don't worry you'll make it through this. It's going to be alright."

Ashley nodded. "Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime," said Jeff. "That's what friends are for."

They exchanged smiles and soon Ashley disappeared into her bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, her smile faded from her face.

"It's going to be alright…" Ashley muttered. She sighed and leaned her back on the door. "Now I just don't know anymore."

**Next chapter:**** Trish and the girls decide to get Ashley and Jeff together. Meanwhile Jeff catches Randy talking to…a pine tree? Lol. Find out next time!**


	5. The Pine Tree Story

**Thanks to Mosvie2K8, Ollie Gibson, jojocheer28, rory21, xAttitudex, DirtyDiva, NarutoBleacRules and extreme-stratusfaction for the reviews. Keep them coming! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 5 – The Pine Tree Story**

"Yay you're here!" said Trish as hugged Ashley as she and Jeff arrived at the table. "I missed you last night. Are you okay now?"

"Yes I am thanks," said Ashley with a small smile.

"So now that everyone is here we can go to the buffet table," said Paul.

"Do you think they'll have French toast?" Mickie asked him.

"Why don't we look and see?" Paul chuckled.

"I hope so. I have a _huge _craving for them it's not funny."

Candice laughed. "Well let's go then."

A few minutes later, everyone gathered at the big table.

"So what are we doing today?" Maria asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate."

Jeff made a dry cough. "Snowboarding." He coughed again.

"Did you just say snowboarding?" Brian asked with a knowing look.

"I didn't say anything," said Jeff, pouring out the syrup onto his waffles.

"You liar!" Chris laughed. "We all heard you!"

"You did?"

"We did," everyone said in unison.

Jeff chuckled. "Okay you got me. I really want to try it!"

"I don't see why not," said Brian. "Sounds like fun."

"Okay snowboarding it is!" said Chris with a smile.

"Alright!" said Jeff with a grin. "I can't wait!"

Ashley giggled a bit as he chewed a bit of her pancakes. She felt a soft nudge on the shoulder and turned to see Mickie.

"You alright Ash?" She whispered.

"Yeah I'm okay, really."

Mickie nodded and smiled before giving her a squeeze on the arm. Ashley smiled back with appreciation of her concern.

"Guys we totally have to go in the jacuzzi tub later!" Mickie announced.

"Now that's a great idea," said Randy. "Not only do I have the chance to get warm in the tub, I'll be even warmer when Candice is in it."

Candice made a smirk. "Well there's no arguing to that."

"Oh gosh leave the sex talk for later will ya?!" Paul said. "Oh great now I just lost my appetite."

Everyone cackled with laughter.

"And I thought I was crazy when I brought my swimming trunks with me." Brian chuckled.

"You can never tell," Maria told with chuckle. "You should always bring a swimwear with you."

"So true," said Chris. "I made a mistake of leaving them at home when I was nine when I went on a summer vacation with my family. I had to use safety pins to use my brother's spare swim trunk."

"You're kidding?" Trish looked at him, amused by his story.

"I wish," Chris said with a chuckle. "I was alright in it until I went up into the big water slide that takes you to the big pool. Of course was excited as I was, I went up there. So I went up, then came down the slide, I got there with a big splash! And then next thing I knew I saw the swimming trunks at the further end of the pool."

Ashley stopped chewing when she heard that. Jeff nearly choked on a waffle. She looked from Jeff to Chris, covering her mouth with her hand to prevent food from slipping out.

"I'm sorry what you said?" Jeff asked at last.

"I ended up butt naked okay?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"No wayyyy!" Brian exclaimed and howled with laughter. Everyone except Chris laughed uncontrollably.

"Aw poor you!" said Trish. "No wonder you have swimming trunks as the first thing on your list!"

"Yep," Chris added with a laugh. "My mom had to fetch me a towel."

"That had to be embarrassing," said Paul. "I mean in a public like that…"

"Exactly," said Chris. "My brother told me that I wasn't prepared to go on a vacation. He wasn't lying. All I have to say is that I will never _ever _make that same mistake again!"

Laughter rang through Ashley's ears and while new topics were being thrown in to the conversation, Ashley continued to eat her breakfast in silence. Her eyes caught Jeff looking at her. He smiled and made a friendly wink. Ashley smiled in return before she turned to her plate once more, scooping up her fluffy scramble eggs.

**X x x x X**

"This place is great don't you think?" Trish asked as she made herself comfortable on the couch in the lounge. The girls decided to relax in the lounge for a bit while they were waiting on the guys went to find out where the snowboarding would take place.

"Yeah it is," said Maria. "The cabin is so cozy!"

"Definitely," Candice agreed with a smile.

"I wonder where Ashley is," Mickie asked, looking around.

"She went to get her ipod," Trish said with a roll of the eyes. "You know how she is. She can't go anywhere without it."

"And I actually thought she left that thing home."

"Ha! Well you thought wrong Micks."

"Has anyone noticed how quiet Ashley was at breakfast?" Maria asked.

"That's the same thing I was telling myself!" said Trish. "She needs to hang us with us more. I just hate to see her like this."

"Us too," said Candice. "But what can we do?"

"There has to be something," said Mickie.

"Yeah…" Trish trailed off and stopped at her sentence. "Or..."

"Have something in mind?" Maria asked as she looked at her.

"Or there's someone that can help solve all of that."

"And that would be?"

Trish smirked. "Do any of you know someone who has rainbow hair?"

At that question, three smirks came upon their faces instantly.

"Uh huh!" The girls said in unison.

"Good," said Trish with a giggle. "Then I think we need to come with a plan."

**X x x x X**

"Okay so now that we see that it's like around here, we can go back to the girls now." Chris said.

"Yep!" Jeff had on a massive grin on his face. He was super excited about snowboarding.

"You really are psyched about it huh?" Brian asked with a chuckle.

"Well I couldn't say that I'm not. I've always ALWAYS wanted to try it!"

"Who knows? You just might ended up being a pro at the end of the day," Paul grinned.

"Him?" Chris asked while pointing at Jeff. "Not if he beats me first 'cause I'm the king of the snow!"

"Psssh. I'll turn you into a snowman!"

"Oh yeah?" Chris asked.

"Yeah!" Jeff said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey guys do you know where Randy is?"

Chris and Jeff stopped to look around them. Randy was no where in sight.

"I have no idea…" Chris began. "He said he was going to meet us here right?"

"Yeah but that was…fifteen minutes ago." Paul said.

"Maybe he's still in his cabin," Brian suggested.

"I'll go get him," said Jeff. "What's his cabin number?"

"Number four," said Chris.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit," said Jeff as he was on his way to find Randy.

**X x x x X**

"Oh good I found you."

Ashley smiled as she found her ipod that was hiding underneath the pillow. She pushed the earphones into her ears and pressed the play button. She shoved the ipod into her pocket of her jacket before she left the cabin.

Though she was listening to the music, her mind was still flowing with endless thoughts of her ex boyfriend.

"Ever since you walked away, you left my life in disarray…" Ashley sang along to a song called _Everytime_ by Simple Plan. Ever since the breakup, she hadn't been the same.

_Cause all I need is one more day with you…_

**X x x x X**

"Randy? Are you in there?"

Jeff knocked for the second time. No answer. He checked the window. The fire place wasn't lit nor was Randy in the living room. He knocked the windowpane. No reply.

"Where could be he?"

Then he thought of exploring at the back of the cabin. He might not be there but Jeff thought to check there anyway.

So he checked the back of the cabin. No luck.

"Well I guess he already left," Jeff thought. "Oh well. I'll head back to the guys then."

As he turned around to head back, he heard a sound. A sound of someone talking. Somewhere close by that was.

Jeff walked slowly while trying to listen carefully to the sound of a voice. As he got closer and closer to the person's voice, he could recognize the voice almost instantly.

"You are so unique. I have never seen anyone like you…"

Jeff stopped. He knew where the source of the voice came from…but there was something else that got Jeff confused.

"What the…?" Jeff trailed off when he saw Randy. His back was turned to him so obviously he wasn't aware of Jeff's presence.

"You are so beautiful, so precious, I…I've never seen anyone as strong and beautiful as you...what I want to say to you or rather…what I want to ask you is…"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Randy jumped and made a yelp when he heard a voice burst out of nowhere. It was Jeff.

"You scared the skin out of me man!" Randy snapped.

"Randy…" Jeff looked from the pine tree to him. "Are you talking to a pine tree?"

"Yes….uh I mean no…I mean…well I kinda am…"

Jeff blinked. Randy talking to a pine tree? That was definitely not like him.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked at last.

"Yes I'm fine. I was just…"

"Talking to a pine tree?"

"Well I guess you can say that…"

"You're scaring me man…."

"Look I'm not a craze lunatic if that's what you're thinking," said Randy with a roll of the eyes. "What are you doing back here anyway?"

"I was looking for you actually. Me and the guys were waiting for you."

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I was keeping you guys waiting. I just thought of coming here and…"

"That's alright," said Jeff.

"I was going to keep it short--"

"No need to explain a thing."

"But I think I do."

"Look Randy, I get it. We all talk to ourselves sometimes. It's normal!"

"Jeff! I'm not crazy!"

"I didn't say that," Jeff said in defense. "You did."

Randy rolled his eyes. "It wasn't what it looks like."

"Uh huh sure."

By now Randy was getting annoyed.

"Fine! You want to know why I'm talking to a pine tree?!" Randy asked, at the top of this voice. Literally.

"Uhhh…I don't think I need to hear the answer…."

"Well you're going to hear it anyway. I was talking to a pine tree for one reason."

"And that is?" Jeff asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Randy opened his mouth and said something that got Jeff even more confused.

"I was practicing."

"Say what now?"

Randy sighed and pushed his hand into his pocket. He pulled it out to reveal a tiny black box.

"I was practicing my little speech to tell Candice before I propose to her. Does that answer your question?"


	6. Something To Think About

**A/N: Thank you to rory21, NarutoBleachRules, extreme-stratusfaction, Inday, jojocheer28, xAttitudex, Dirty Diva, AshMattXoXo and RKO.I.F for the reviews.**

**Feedback on this chapter will be greatly appreciated. **

**Happy reading :) **

**--**

**Chapter 6 – Something to Think About**

"Hey girls," Ashley began once she reached at a spot where her friends were sitting.

"Hey!" said Trish, offering a smile to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why you ask that?"

"Oh…no reason. It's not like we're planning something for you or…"

Mickie was quick to cover her mouth before she could spill the beans.

"We're just concerned that's all," Mickie insisted and faked a smile. "Right Ria?"

"Mhm!" Maria simply nodded to confirm the answer.

"Oh okay." Ashley made a faint smile. "Well I appreciate the thought but I'm fine, really I am."

"Good to know then," said Trish. She then patted on the empty space between her and Candice. "Come and sit here."

Ashley went over to them and took her seat. "So I guess the guys haven't arrived back yet?"

"No not yet," said Candice. "So we're just here chatting to pass the time."

"Okay, cool."

"You know what? I think I'm going to have a cup of hot chocolate right now."

"Sounds good," Candice grinned. "I would totally love one!"

"Me too!" Maria echoed.

"Same goes for me," said Mickie.

"Great," said Trish with a smile. "I'll go and fetch them. Would you like to come with me Ash?"

"Yeah sure."

They got up from their couch and began their short journey to the restaurant.

"You know we haven't got to talk much since we got here," Trish began.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah."

Trish looked over to her friend. She seemed really quiet…and from the expression she read on her face, she appeared to be sad about something.

"Is there anything that you want to talk about?" Trish asked once they got to the counter.

She didn't look back. "No, nothing." said Ashley.

But Trish wasn't convinced of that answer. "Come on Ash, I know there's something. I can tell when you're upset."

Ashley made a slight laugh. "Well if I tell you then it'll sound stupid to you anyway."

Trish looked at the dirty blonde in disbelief. How could she think that way?

"Ash…"

"Good morning ladies."

She had almost forgotten that she was at the counter. "Good morning to you. Can we get five cups of hot chocolate please?"

"Sure, coming right up."

Trish thanked the man and turned her attention back to her friend. Ashley didn't look back though as she seemed to be in her own world.

"You know that I'm always here to listen to whatever it is you have to say," Trish told. "Last night I got worried when you didn't show up to dinner last night…and not only just that, you haven't been yourself for the past few weeks."

Ashley made a scoff. "Well I'm sorry that I'm not being my cheery, hyper self that I usually am…" she began sarcastically. "I'm just not in that kind of mood right now."

Trish looked at her with sympathy. She knew what the problem was...and and sadly Ashley still had difficulty in dealing with it.

"It's Matt isn't it?" she asked.

Ashley's heart made a leap as if she feared of hearing the sound of his name again. She didn't want to tell this pain all over again.

"You're still upset about the breakup, right?"

Ashley turned to see that the Canadian blonde still had her eyes locked to her.

The dirty blonde eventually nodded and her voice sounded broken as she spoke softly.

"Yes…"

And that was when Trish bit her lip. At this point, she was feeling a little guilty.

She had already planned, with the help of the girls of course, to the dirty blonde up with someone. They had agreed that Jeff would be a great guy for her.

Now there was a problem as Trish began to wonder if setting Ashley up with Jeff was a good idea...

Or a bad one.

-----

"So…you were practicing your proposal? This whole time?"

Randy nodded to confirm the answer and chuckled nervously. "Yes."

Jeff blinked. "…Wow."

Randy laughed. "Well I have to get it right. I don't want to be all tongue tied and mess it up, you know? I want it to be perfect…so yeah maybe it _did_ look like I was talking to a tree….but I have my reason for this."

Jeff nodded with an amused smile. "And what a reason it is." Then he chortled. "Wow again. I wish you best of luck man."

"Thanks," said Randy, grinning widely. "If she does accept, I'll be yodeling for joy!"

"Please don't or you'll create an avalanche," said Jeff, rolling his eyes.

Randy laughed and gave him a playful punch on Jeff's shoulder, prompting him to laugh as well.

"But seriously man…do you think that she'll say yes?" Randy asked. He couldn't help but to be unsure about what he had intended to do.

"Of course! Jeff told. "You guys have been together for a long time, right? I couldn't think of a better time for you to pop the question." Jeff said with a smile.

Randy chuckled. "Yeah. I can picture myself spending the rest of my life with her."

Jeff smiled at the words. He could tell that Randy did mean them. He put his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"Then buddy, trust me when I say that Candice will accept."

Randy made a nod as if to believe in his words. "Alright. I think I am ready to do this." He turned his head to him and smiled. "Thanks Jeff."

"Anytime. Now I think we better go or we'll have a certain Mr. Jericho hunting us down 'cause of you."

Randy laughed. "Yeah let's go."

They began to walk together, on their way back to the others. While they were on their journey, they started a conversation.

"This place is great isn't it? Randy asked. "The fact that we're up in these mountains. I've never been up here before."

For some odd reason, he hadn't gotten a reply. He looked at Jeff, who apparently seemed to be in his own world. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring down at the snow.

"Jeff?"

That did the trick as Jeff snapped himself out of his thoughts and bent his head upward.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. What is it you were saying?"

"I was saying that this place is great."

"Oh yes it really is," Jeff nodded. "I'm glad Chris came up with the idea."

"Yeah…is there something on your mind?"

Jeff stayed quiet. There was something on his mind…or rather, _someone_.

"Actually there is," Jeff revealed at least, sighing.

"What's up?"

"It's about Ashley. I'm starting to feel concerned for her."

"How come? Is she sick or something?"

"No, nothing like that…it's about her breakup with Matt. Apparently she still hasn't gotten over it."

"Ouch that sucks," Randy sympathized. "I could imagine what she's going through."

Jeff nodded. "Remember yesterday when Chris handed out the keys?"

Randy nodded but was a little confused at the question. "Sure. What about it though?"

"Well when we realized that she has to share a cabin with me…I could tell that she wasn't exactly okay with it."

The self proclaimed legend killer put his hand to his chin to think deep into thought for a moment.

"I think I see what's going on here," said Randy. "This could be that Ashley wasn't up to it since she found out that she's sharing a cabin with someone who is very close to Matt, which in your case, happens to be his brother."

"Exactly. I don't want to look like the bad guy because of the stupid shit Matt put her through. Before I left for dinner last night, I went to check up on her and guess what? She lashed out at me."

Randy appeared to be in disbelief of this news. "What?"

"Yeah she did," Jeff said with a nod.

"Oh, damn. She really took out her frustrations on you huh?"

"Uh huh…I can't blame her for being in this state even though I didn't deserve to be lashed out in that way. But it's cool now. Ashley apologized to me this morning before breakfast."

"Yeah? That's good to know."

Jeff thought so too but now it wasn't enough. He sighed as he looked ahead of him. "I wish that there is something that I can do. I just hate to see her like this."

Randy could tell from the expression on Jeff's face that he genuinely meant what he said.

"Maybe there is something," he told at last.

This statement surely caught Randy's attention as Jeff looked at him again. "What is it?"

Randy simply smiled. "Well you're in the same cabin as her, aren't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So she'll need someone to talk to…besides the girls," Randy told. "I think it'll be a good idea if you help her cope with the breakup since you'll be around her for the most of the time while we're here anyway."

The rainbow haired man didn't seem to be up to the idea. "I don't know…"

Randy folded his arms and gave him a knowing look. "Come on Jeff, do I have to remind you that Christmas is nearly here? This is the time for everyone to be happy."

"I know but…"

"And I won't like to see sad faces on a happy day like Christmas."

"Yeah but…"

"And I refuse to hear anymore of your excuses!"

"Alright, alright…no need to take my head off." Jeff rolled his eyes and then made a chuckle. "And you're right."

"Of course I'm right," said Randy with a smirk. Then his smirk was dropped and his face grew serious. "She needs a friend Jeff. She needs you."

Jeff thought for a moment. If there was anything that he could do for the dirty blonde, he would surely do it. He would do anything to bring a smile on that dirty blonde's face.

"We better walk on or the guys will probably think that we got lost," Randy told with a chuckle.

Jeff shook his head slightly before bringing his focus back to Randy.

"Oh, right. Yeah."

As they continued on with their journey back, the rainbow haired warrior had his mind occupied on a certain dirty diva again.

And then Randy's advice came into his head.

Throughout the whole journey, it became something for Jeff Hardy think about.


End file.
